The use of a multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) channel has been widely adopted in wireless communication system due to the promising capacity gain of a multi-antenna system. Known methods of modeling the channel assume the channel to be independent and identically distributed (i.i.d.) but in fact the MIMO channel is generally correlated because the environment is not rich scattering or the antennas are not widely separated or mutual coupling exists among antennas. This is especially common for terminal devices with small form factor. As a result, known models cannot represent the channels accurately and algorithm performances are limited by these inaccurate channel models.
Therefore, the art would benefit greatly from improved channel modeling which can provide accurate description of the channel behavior.